jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Queen
Mia Queen (codename Speedy) is the second person to take one the mantle of Speedy. After running away from her abusive father & being saved by Green Arrow from her pimp, she was adopted by Oliver Queen & Dinah Lance. In addition to Team Arrow, she is also a member of The Team. Background 1997 - 2009 Mia Queen was first born Mia Dearden in the city of Portland, OR. Due to having an absent mother & abusive father, she decided to run away in late 2006. She soon came across a man named Richard & quickly fell for his charms but his intent was much more sinister than he let on. Richard exploited her to dozens of men in exchanged for giving her shelter & food. Mia felt that was something was wrong with her life but never questioned it as she felt that Richard had been so good to her in her time of needed. 2009 - Present It wasn't until the beginning of 2009 that Mia was rescued. Green Arrow had received a tip about the ring & went to bust it. After freeing Mia & three other girls victimized by Richard, they all went to respective homes but Mia would be joining the foster system of Star City. Green Arrow decided that wouldn't be necessary & set it up for Mia to be adopted by Oliver Queen the next month. As a means of gratitude, Mia then changed her last name to Queen as she wanted nothing else to do with her former life. In addition to having Mia treated for substance abuse & PTSD, Oliver taught her a few moves as a means to defend herself but Mia wanted more. After hearing stories of his past proteges, she wanted to be the sidekick of Green Arrow. Oliver forbid her from taking up the life of crimefighting as she felt that she needed a break from the streets but she said it was the opposite. She knew how the men worked & she could help girls like her but Oliver wouldn't budge, stating she needed to focus on her education. Mia was allowed to still take her defense classes with Oliver & other members of Team Arrow but nothing more that that. Over time, Mia lost the desire to be a crimefighter as she had become so focused in school as she desired to catch up to her appropriate grade. After three years from her initial ask, Mia asked Oliver if she could join again in late 2012. Now that she was 16, Oliver felt much better about it & decided that as long as her grades stayed good then he would train her. She took the name Speedy from Artemis as she had looked up to her a lot. In addition to become a member of Team Arrow, she also joined The Team, which was led by Artemis. It was a good fit as Artemis could look out for her & Mia liked it because she knew her desire to rid the world of people like Richard did not line up with the policies of the Titans. Mia began to primarily work with The Team but was always available for patrolling in Star City. She eventually moved into the Queen Penthouse on her 20th birthday so that she could live with her older brother. Relationships * Oliver Queen: Adopted father & mentor. He’s the only real father figure she’s ever had. She feels that she owes everything to him. She legally changed her last name to Queen after he adopted her. * Roy Harper: Adopted brother. They didn’t meet until he was saved in 2010. Mia thinks they bonded over their different hardships. He openly says she is his favorite sibling. * Cissie King-Jones: Adopted sister. Their lives parallel each other as Mia spent her life with Oliver but is his adopted daughter & Cissie didn’t know Oliver until she was 16 but is his biological daughter. They respect each other but their personalities don't mesh well. * [[Mareena|'Mareena']]:' Best friend. Both of their adopted parents are best friends so naturally they came to be around each other a lot. With Mareena on the Titans, they didn't always see each other a lot but made time for each other nonetheless. * 'Perdita Vertigo: Best friend. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Archery * Acrobatics * Martial Arts Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Her past with Richard has made her very untrusting of people. Unless Oliver says someone is okay, she is usually hostile towards them. * She hasn't seen her mother since she ran away from home. * She saw in the news that her father had passed away. Alcohol poisoning. * Grant & Mia classified their relationship as a fling of convenience. If he happens to be in Star City then she'll meet up with him. Other than that, there's nothing else to it. * Mia is an avid book reader. * She is very close with Artemis & looks up to her. * Speedy has a power ranking of 88, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Team Arrow Category:Threat Level 2